Tickling
A major recurring gag in the Yenny series deals with tickling. Most characters in the strips have been tickled on numerous occasions. Since a major characteristic of Yenny is her extremely sensitive skin, she has experience a wide variety of situations where she has been directly or indirectly tickled. Throughout the years, tickling in the Yenny comics has become a large source of comedy and fan-service. . Common Situations Grass Yenny is so ticklish that simply walking through a grassy field, or a single hair falling in her navel will drive her crazy. Cats Yenny has a form of Ailurophobia, or a fear of cats. This is mostly due to encounters with Margot's cat Denisa, and her tickly fur, which has been in contact with Yenny's sensitive skin on some occasions as seen in the strips below. Yen050821 Yenny tickled.gif Yen110616.gif Yen110627.gif Bondage and Tickle Torture Early in the Yenny series, there were many humorous moments where Yenny would be abducted by the Blanko goth Twins, or outsmarted by Cheecaca. This mostly resulted in her being put into restraints or some other scenario of desperation before being tickle tortured. Yen031125.gif Yen031126.gif Yen031221.gif YENNY-Mnbg-34-1-.gif YENNY-Mbvc-37BG-2-.gif YENNY-Mvdew-38-1-.gif Csaeb030811.gif Csaeb030812.gif Csaeb030813.jpg Csaeb030814.jpg Csaeb030815.jpg Yen050403 Yenny foot tickled.gif Csaeb030831.gif Pedicurists There have only been a few times when Yenny received pedicures. Because of her ticklishness, each visit has ended in disaster (mostly for the pedicurist). Csaeb030824.gif 1085054745tirilla351-1-.gif Yen070619-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen060307 Uenny foot tickled.gif Getting Stuck/Trapped In the randomness of the Yenny comics, Yenny will sometimes become trapped in something by accident or otherwise. This of course, would fall in favor of opportunistic mischief makers. (En Espanol: En la aleatoriedad de los cómics Yenny, Yenny Veces se quedan Atrapados en algo por accidente o de Otra Manera. ESTO, por SUPUESTO, se caería en favor de los corruptores oportunistas. ) Yen081216-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen030806.gif Csaeb040303.gif Csaeb040324.gif Csaeb040325.gif Mischief Makers. There are times when characters like to take of advantage of Yenny's ticklishness in order to pull pranks. Yen150426.jpg Yen031215.gif csaeb040207.gif Possible Enjoyment of Tickling. Yenny seriously hates to be tickled, and will try to avoid any tickly scenarios at all costs. However there was one instance where she actually enjoyed it. During a (somewhat forced) movie date with goth fashion model Giancarlo, he kneaded an area just above Yenny's knee, which caused Yenny to have a very intense reaction of spasms, profuse sweating and deep blushing. After the date, she was flabbergasted at what had happened for a period of time before silently expressing how much actually liked it to herself. This is the only moment in the series where Yenny has confessed a liking for being tickled. Major Ticklers Characters that have tickled Yenny the most in the series... Blanko goth Twins Cheecaca Zacha Yunny Ticklish Birthmark Most of Yenny's family members have ticklish birthmarks on various parts of their bodies. These marks are extremely sensitive areas representing where the individual's "most ticklish spot" is. Yenny most well known birthmark is on the sole of left foot right underneath her big toe. Touching this peculiar brown mark on any Yenny family member will drive them crazy with ticklish laughter. Some family members have more than one ticklish birthmark with Yenny being one of the few to have two. Another interesting fact about the birthmarks is that they are so sensitive they can actually detect approaching tropical storms. This works by the mark becoming really cold. Apparently this is a family trait since Yunny revealed she was also able to detect tropical storms through the birthmark on her inner thigh. For more information see the ticklish birthmark page. Gallery Various strips showing the frequency and hilarity that comes from Yenny being tickled. Yen081216-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen080104-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen080107-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen071217-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen071218-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen031125.gif Yen031126.gif Yen031221.gif Csaeb031222.gif Yen101211 foot and belly tickled.gif Csaeb030905.gif Csaeb030906.gif Csaeb030831 1.jpg Yen080808-1- Yenny feet tickled.gif Yen080815-1- Yenny feet tickled.gif Yen070619-1- Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen070620-1- Yenny leg tickled.gif Yen070622-1- Yenny belly tickled.gif Yen060601 Yenny foot tickled.gif Yen060325 Yenny armpit tickled.gif Yen060307 Uenny foot tickled.gif Trivia Despite having extremely senstive skin all over her body, she has mostly been tickled on her large feet. This has been a long time running gag since the beginning of the series. In another spin-off adventure... Yenny's feet are so sensitive, she can feel the fingerprints on any object and also tell the last time the object was touched by feeling the warmth of it... Tickling has long been established to be a common fanservice since a large portion of Yenny's fanbase consists of people who appreciate the activity of tickling, whether intimate or for friendly fun... This interest also goes hand in hand with the large interest in Yenny's feet.